Drew Buchanan
Drew Buchanan I was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. He is the son of Bo Buchanan and brother David Vickers and Matthew Buchanan. He was last played by Samuel Ball in 1998, where he was killed in the line of duty. Keith Bogart and Victor Browne also played the character. Matthew would name his child, Drew Buchanan II, after his brother in 2012. Storylines Drew Buchanan is the son of Bo Buchanan and Becky Lee Abbott (née Hunt) conceived during a one-night stand. At that time Bo was engaged to Delilah Ralston. When Becky realized that she was pregnant, she accepted the proposal of Drew Ralston (Delilah's brother). However, Drew Ralston is killed on the wedding day and Asa Buchanan assumed that the child was Bo's, he decided to offer marriage to Becky to give the child the Buchanan name. Drew Buchanan is born on September 23, 1983 (later revised to 1976). Becky leaves town later in 1985 with new husband Jesse Wilde. A SORASed teenaged Drew attended the 1988 funeral of Bo's then-wife and his stepmother Didi O'Neill and left in 1989. Drew returns as the bitter estranged son of Bo in 1996, influenced by his mother's torrid feelings toward the Buchanan family. A charming and troubled young man, he engages in romantic liaisons with some women in Llanview before leaving again in 1997. In 1998, a reformed Drew, freshly graduated from the police academy, returns to Llanview to repair his broken relationship with his father, and is hired by Bo as an officer for the Llanview Police Department. On September 16, 1998, he is shot in the line of duty. Actor History: *Unknown actors (1983-1985; recurring) *Keith Bogart (1988-1989) *Victor Browne (1996-1997) *Samuel Ball (1998) Family and relationships: Parents: *Beaufort "Bo" Buchanan (father) *Becky Lee Hunt (mother) *Nora Hanen (step-mother) Sibling(s): *David Vickers-Buchanan (paternal half-brother) *Matthew Buchanan (paternal half-brother) *Rachel Gannon (step-sister) Marital status (at death): *Kelly Cramer (dated/engaged) ??/1998-09/1998 Past marriage(s): *None/unknown Children: *Unnamed child (sex unknown, with Georgia "Georgie" Phillips, deceased) Other relatives: *Asa Buchanan (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Olympia Buchanan (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Clinton "Clint" Buchanan (paternal uncle) *Benjamin "Ben" Davidson (paternal uncle, deceased) *Unnamed child (nephew or niece) *Drew Buchanan II (nephew) *Cordero "Cord" Roberts (paternal cousin) *Kevin Buchanan Sr. (paternal adopted cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Buchanan (paternal adopted cousin) *Jessica Buchanan (paternal cousin) *Natalie Buchanan (paternal cousin) *Rex Balsom (paternal cousin) *Clinton James "C.J." Roberts (paternal first cousin once removed) via Cord Roberts *Sarah Roberts (paternal first cousin once removed) via Cord Roberts *Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (paternal adopted first cousin once removed, deceased) via Kevin Sr. *Kevin Buchanan Jr. (paternal adopted first cousin once removed, deceased) via Kevin Sr. *Megan Rappaport (paternal first cousin once removed, deceased) *Bree Brennan (paternal first cousin once removed) via Jessica *Chloe Brennan (paternal first cousin once removed, deceased) via Jessica *Ryder Ford (paternal first cousin once removed) via Jessica *Liam McBain (paternal first cousin once removed) via Natalie *Shane Balsom (paternal first cousin once removed) via Rex Balsom *Zane Buchanan (paternal adopted second cousin) via Duke and Kevin Sr. Flings and relationships: *Georgia "Georgie" Phillips (lovers, deceased) *Kelly Cramer (dated/engaged) Also See: *Buchanan family Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Buchanan Family Category:Deceased Characters